El veneno de su alma
by Cris Dagworth
Summary: ¿Y si el basilisco hubiera matado a los alumnos en vez de petrificarlos? ¿Cómo se hubieran desarrollado las cosas? ¿Todos serían los mismos? ¿Qué hubiera pasado por la mente de Ginny? "Esta historia participa de Desafíos "Buscando la inspiración" del Foro First Generation: The story before books"


_**Disclaimer:**__ HP = JKR, así que nada me pertenece. _

_"Esta historia participa de Desafíos "Buscando la inspiración" del Foro First Generation: The story before books"_

…

**El veneno de su alma**

…

_**SdI SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI**_

_**SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI**_

_**SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI**_

El concepto de la muerte le causaba cierta fascinación.

No porque fuera una asesina en potencia, sino porque era algo que no conocía del todo, es decir, no estaba tan familiarizada con la muerte como con la vida.

Se preguntaba constantemente qué era lo que había más allá, ¿acaso encontraría al mismo Merlín? ¿O quizás la magia tenía alguna manera de trascender? ¿Dolería morir?

- ¿Señorita Weasley?- una estricta voz la regresó a la realidad.

La pelirroja salió de su ensoñación encarando la adusta figura de su profesora de Transformaciones, la mujer la miraba a través de sus lentes rectangulares con desaprobación.

- ¿Hn?- fue lo más inteligente que salió de su boca, y más allá escuchó una risita ahogada.

La otra mujer frunció el ceño.

- Sería prudente que prestara atención a la clase en lugar de soñar despierta- le dijo dando media vuelta para continuar con la explicación.

Ginny soltó un bufido mirando a la Ravenclaw que le había tocado como pareja de pupitre en esa clase, era una niña 'rara', por decirlo de alguna manera. Tenía el cabello rubio claro peinado de una manera desordenada, sus aretes eran un par de corchos de botella y sus ojos azules parecían divagar por todo el lugar.

Luego paseó su mirada por los demás Gryffindor de su grado, sin embargo nadie parecía demasiado abierto a entablar una amistad…en general, no era un buen inicio de año.

- ¿Señorita Weasley?- volvió a llamarla la profesora.

- ¿Sí?- logró articular regresando nuevamente su atención a la mujer quien la miró severamente por segunda vez.

- No la veo muy interesada en mi clase, ¿por qué no se retira y aprovecha su 'inesperado' tiempo libre para comenzar con un ensayo sobre las propiedades de la materia?- preguntó sin esperar una respuesta.

- ¿Un ensayo sobre qué?- no pudo evitar la pregunta porque sinceramente no sabía de lo que le hablaban.

- Exacto, vaya a averiguarlo porque no podrá entrar a mi siguiente clase sin ese trabajo- le dijo McGonagall señalándole la puerta.

La menor contuvo un suspiro y asintió, guardó su pergamino en blanco, su pluma y su tintero en su mochila de segunda mano que tanto detestada, y salió del aula sin molestarse en mirar a los ojos a sus compañeros, ni siquiera se despidió de la rubia cuyo nombre no recordaba.

Los pasillos del castillo estaban vacíos porque todos se encontraban en sus respectivas clases, así que meditó sobre si regresar a su Sala Común o ir a la biblioteca para comenzar con su 'inesperada' tarea.

No obstante, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo.

- ¡Hermanita!- gritaron dos voces al unísono y la chica podría reconocer ese tono en cualquier lado.

Dio media vuelta encontrándose con dos de sus hermanos mayores, Fred y George, quienes la miraban sonrientes.

- ¿Qué haces fuera de tu clase?- le preguntó Fred.

- Me sacaron- confesó encogiéndose de hombros como si nada.

Si era posible, la sonrisa de los gemelos se hizo más extensa.

- ¡Genial, al parecer seguirás nuestros pasos!- declaró George con orgullo.

La otra rodó sus ojos divertida, ese par eran todo un caos.

- ¿Cómo supieron que estaba aquí? ¿Y no deberían estar en su propia clase?- inquirió cruzándose de brazos, no le gustaba que sus hermanos la sobreprotegieran.

- Lo primero es un secreto- dijo Fred.

- Y lo segundo, salimos de clase porque fuimos al baño- completó George.

- ¿Salen juntos al baño?- ellos asintieron y la niña enarcó sus cejas con incredulidad- ¿A nadie le parece extraño?

- Nadie pregunta- confesó Fred.

- Dinos, oh pequeña hermana ¿por qué te expulsaron del aula de la sabiduría?- preguntó George cambiando de tema.

- No es asunto suyo- bufó sin querer confesar el motivo.

- Oh vamos hermanita, sea lo que sea estaremos orgullosos- insistió Fred pasándole una mano por sus hombros.

- No- se soltó con una agilidad de quien lo hace constantemente- Nos vemos, tengo cosas qué hacer- agregó apresurando su paso para alejarse de sus animosos hermanos. Pensándolo bien, debió pedirles ayuda con su dichoso ensayo considerando que iban en 4to año y ya habían llevado esa clase.

Luego lo pensó mejor y decidió que lo más inteligente sería preguntarle a Percy, después de todo era un alumno de 6to grado y presuntamente muy dedicado, o al menos eso presumía en la casa.

Ahora, ¿dónde podría encontrar a Percy?

Si no tenía clase ¿dónde podría estar? Explorando el castillo no (ese sería Bill), en los terrenos del castillo no (ese sería Charlie), en el campo de Quidditch no (esos serían Fred y George), en el Gran Comedor no (ese sería Ron)… ¡en la biblioteca!

Ante tal deducción se dirigió al lugar por el cual ya le habían dado un pequeño tour, entró sintiendo el abrumador silencio al que tan poco estaba acostumbrada; enseguida comenzó a buscar a su hermano entre los estantes y mesas del lugar, hasta que dio con la cabeza pelirroja típica de su familia.

El chico de lentes estaba sentado con una chica, ambos leyendo un libro y con varios tomos más apilados en la mesa, parecían bastante concentrados.

- Percy- lo llamó como si nada.

El aludido dio un saltito pues estaba de espaldas a su hermana, luego giró su rostro con la sorpresa y la molestia mezcladas en su expresión.

- ¿Ginny?- la reconoció- ¿Qué haces aquí?- susurró a lo que su acompañante contuvo una risita.

- Necesito de tu ayuda, la profesora McGonagall me dejó hacer un ensayo sobre una cosa- le pidió con naturalidad.

- ¿Una cosa?- ese tipo de referencias siempre horrorizaban al joven erudito.

- Algo sobre las propiedades de la materia- elaboró sin querer perder más tiempo.

El otro giró su cuerpo por completo y frunció el ceño.

- La profesora McGonagall no deja ese ensayo hasta el final del primer semestre- comentó recordando sus propias clases- ¿No deberías estar precisamente en esa clase justo ahora?- preguntó notando la hora.

La niña bufó.

- Me sacó- confesó llanamente.

Percy frunció el ceño y sus lentes le dieron la expresión severa que su hermana detestaba.

- No puedes comenzar tu vida académica de esta manera Ginevra…- inició el otro en su modo de regaño.

- ¡No me llames Ginevra!- reclamó indignada, detestaba su nombre completo.

- Shhh- la calló su hermano mirando hacia todos lados con alarma- Ese es tu nombre, y estoy seguro que a mamá no le complacerá saber que te sacaron de clase en tu primer día- añadió severamente.

La aludida comenzó a ponerse roja del coraje, había ido ahí a que su hermano la ayudara no a que la reprendiera y amenazara con delatarla ante sus padres.

- Percy, déjala en paz, suficiente tuvo con el regaño de la profesora McGonagall- intervino la joven que estaba sentada con el chico, su rostro era de rasgos gentiles y de sonrisa fácil- Ginny ¿verdad?- preguntó a lo que la otra asintió- Te ayudaremos con tu ensayo mientras inicia la siguiente clase- ofreció suavemente.

- Pero...- protestó Percy.

- Tenemos tiempo y ella es tu hermana, luego seguiremos estudiando- lo calmó la chica- Por cierto, mi nombre es Penélope Clearwater de la prestigiosa Casa de Ravenclaw- se presentó ampliamente y Ginny notó que efectivamente su uniforme llevaba los colores azul y café de esa Casa.

- Gracias- sonrió la menor, al menos los amigos de su hermano no eran unos estirados como él mismo.

_**. . .**_

'_Mata. Desgarra. Asesina.'_

Esas tres palabras resonaban en su mente con una frecuencia inusual, y sus jaquecas eran cada vez más intensas; concentrarse en sus clases era más complicado de lo que esperó, aunque al menos ahora no la sacaban por no prestar atención pues había aprendido a fingir muy bien.

Trataba de despejar su mente hablando con Luna, la excéntrica ravenclaw se había convertido en una buena amiga pues hacía pocas preguntas y hablaba casi de cualquier cosa. De igual manera, su corazón se aceleraba cuando veía a Harry Potter, el mejor amigo de su hermano Ron, y su ídolo personal.

El Niño-Que-Vivió era todo lo que describían los libros, era noble y caballeroso, además de guapo y agradable; además, ese año en particular había llegado Gilderoy Lockhart a dar clases y ella no podía ser más feliz que al estar en el mismo lugar que esos dos grandes magos.

Pero luego todo se arruinó.

Empezó con un murmullo y se convirtió en un grito.

Primero había sido la Señora Norris, el gato del celador había sido encontrado colgado de la cola de una de las antorchas de la pared.

Pintado con sangre en dicha pared había un mensaje.

'_LA CÁMARA SECRETA HA SIDO ABIERTA. ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO, TEMED'_

El animal estaba muerto y Argus Flich había acusado a Harry Potter de asesino gritando que tendría su venganza, afortunadamente el director había intervenido antes que pasara otra cosa.

¿Heredero? ¿Heredero de qué? Se preguntaba Ginny escribiendo en su diario, no estaba segura de lo que pasaba en Hogwarts pero si habían matado a un gato seguramente algo estaba mal.

Los profesores doblaron las guardias y la investigación sobre ese caso se extendió hasta el punto en el que comenzaron a interrogar a posibles testigos.

- Es la Cámara de los Secretos- pronunció una voz conocida, y la pelirroja detuvo sus pasos detectando a Harry, Ron y la amiga de ambos llamada Hermione Granger- Es el monstruo que habita en ella- repitió Ron con nerviosismo.

- Esa es una leyenda Ron, no puede haber un monstruo en la escuela sin que el profesor Dumbledore lo hubiera notado- alegó la chica de grandes incisivos.

- Había un perro de tres cabezas y un troll- le recordó el pelirrojo.

- Porque esos eran obstáculos diseñados por los profesores…- alegó ella.

- El heredero de Slytherin es quien despertó al monstruo- intervino Harry pensativamente, se le veía preocupado especialmente porque se rumoraba que dicho heredero era él.

Súbitamente, los ojos verdes del chico chocaron con los de Ginny y ella se sonrojó alejándose del lugar antes de que el otro pudiera delatarla ante los otros dos.

Corrió hasta llegar al baño de chicas de ese piso donde se encerró en uno de los cubículos para tratar de calmar a su alocado corazón.

_**. . .**_

'_Ven... ven a mí... déjame rasgarte... déjame despedazarte... déjame matarte'_

Eran esos extraños pensamientos los que inundaban sus noches y la mantenían distraída durante el día, ni siquiera las pociones que Madame Pomfrey le había facilitado le funcionaban.

Quizás estaba enferma.

Así fue como se enteró de la noticia.

Colin Creevey, un gryffindor de su año al que ocasionalmente le pedía fotos de Harry, había sido encontrado muerto.

El animoso niño que llevaba una enorme cámara mágica a donde quiera que fuese, uno de los primeros que trató de hablarle y el único que podía pasar horas explicándole cómo funcionaba la vida sin magia de los muggles.

Su cuerpo estaba intacto, como si únicamente se encontrara dormido y pudiese despertar en cualquier momento, no había sangre derramada ni expresión de terror impresa en sus facciones.

Lo que fuera que lo mató, había sido aparentemente rápido e indoloro.

Sus padres muggles no quisieron asistir al colegio y exigieron que el cuerpo de su hijo les fuera devuelto de inmediato, por lo que el día del funeral, el profesor Dumbledore colocó una pequeña lápida conmemorativa en los terrenos del castillo.

Ella misma se había quedado contemplado la minúscula lápida de mármol con el nombre de su compañero y los años de su nacimiento y muerte. Su corazón se agitó y sus ojos derramaron lágrimas de tristeza, no podía creer que realmente Colin hubiese muerto.

- Encontraré al culpable- dijo una conocida aunque poco frecuente voz.

A su lado estaba Harry, sus ojos igual de húmedos que los suyos y portando una expresión que prometía retribución; sus manos estaban cerradas en puños y Ginny quiso estirar sus propias manos para abrazarlo, sin embargo no se movió y el pelinegro dio media vuelta para marcharse.

- ¡No lo entiendes!- fue el grito que la regresó nuevamente a la realidad.

- ¡Sé perfectamente el riesgo que todos corremos Ronald!- respondió otra voz con igual intensidad.

Eran su hermano y Hermione Granger discutiendo entre sí, él tenía el rostro enrojecido en un acceso de furia típico de su familia, y ella tenía el ceño fruncido con claro descontento.

- ¡Tú corres más riesgo que nosotros Hermione! ¿No lo entiendes? ¿No escuchaste a Malfoy?- espetó levantando sus brazos para dar énfasis a sus palabras.

- ¡¿Entonces quieres que me marche?! ¡¿Qué abandone la magia?! ¡¿Qué no regrese?!- reclamó ella también moviendo sus manos.

Ron se mantuvo en silencio tratando de controlar sus emociones.

- Prefiero eso a verte como Colin- declaró y Ginny tuvo que forzar su oído para escucharlo.

Tal declaración dulcificó el rostro de Hermione y la pelirroja nunca la vio más bonita, su severa expresión de siempre ocultaba su sutil belleza, en algunos años seguramente sería una mujer hermosa, de grades incisivos, pero bonita.

Cuando la castaña se acercó a abrazar a Ron, supo que estaba presenciando un momento privado así que dio media vuelta y se retiró del lugar.

En todo el castillo se instauró un toque de queda bastante estricto, los profesores incrementaron aún más las rondas en todo momento y ningún alumno podía caminar solo.

Comenzaron las discusiones sobre el cierre del colegio aunque se esperaba que durante las vacaciones de invierno, pudieran resolver algo del presunto asesinato de Colin.

Pero, poco antes regresar a Londres, hubo otro ataque y ella lo soñó todo.

Tuvo una pesadilla en la cual ella le ordenaba a un monstruo que asesinara a un chico de hufflepuff, el mismo que había propagado cómo Harry Potter encantó a una serpiente que casi lo muerde…y al otro día, ese chico había aparecido muerto y el fantasma de Nick Casi Decapitado no fue visto nuevamente.

Algo en su interior se removió al contemplar el pálido rostro de Justin Fitch-Fletchley, un mago hijo de muggles que ya jamás abriría sus ojos nuevamente.

- Ginny, estás pálida ¿te sientes bien?- le preguntó su hermano Ron quien la miraba con sus ojos azules repletos de preocupación. Era verdad que su hermano podía ser un bobo, pero siempre la cuidaba.

- Quiero irme a casa- musitó la niña sin poder evitarlo, tenía miedo y no necesariamente por ella misma sino por las pesadillas que la invadían.

- Todos irán a casa, el colegio cerrará sus puertas hasta encontrar al culpable de todo esto- anunció Dumbledore con el más sombrío de sus semblantes- Comiencen a empacar, mañana mismo partirán- agregó conversando con la profesora McGonagall mientras se retiraban de la escena.

Madame Pomfrey comenzó entonces a desalojar el área para poder retirar el cuerpo de Justin sin tanto público, ningún alumno presente se resistió. Todos tenían un semblante preocupado y algunos de los más pequeños estaba llorando silenciosamente porque adoraban Hogwarts y el saberlo peligroso, era terrible para sus ingenuos corazones.

Esa misma noche, Ginny se despertó en medio de otra pesadilla, en ella se vio atacando a Hermione Granger y disfrutando el ver cómo el brillo desaparecía de sus ojos marrones…

Su corazón estaba agitado y supo que debía hacer algo, no sabía qué pero debía hacerlo.

Se levantó de su cama poniéndose su capa negra y saliendo sigilosamente del dormitorio, sabía que le sería muy difícil escabullirse por los pasillos, dadas las guardias constantes de los profesores, sin embargo debía salir.

- Ginny- una voz hizo que casi soltara un grito y se giró para ver la sombría figura de Harry Potter sentado frente a la chimenea de la Sala Común,

El chico parecía cansado, sus ojos verdes estaban hundidos y su rostro mantenía una expresión de eterno pesar.

- Ha…Harry- tartamudeó la niña súbitamente consciente de que estaba hablando con su ídolo, con el chico al que había decidido amar en secreto.

- No deberías estar aquí, es peligroso- declaró sin demasiada emoción, llevaba un suéter desgastado y un libro abierto entre sus manos.

- Tú estás aquí- susurró casi sin querer.

El chico le regresó una mirada curiosa que luego cambió a ser amarga.

- Precisamente- suspiró pasando una de sus manos por la indomable cabellera que tenía- Todos creen que yo lo hice…- confesó.

Ginny sintió que su pecho se agitaba al ver semejante vulnerabilidad en el héroe que creía imbatible, dio un paso para acercarse a él pero de detuvo en seco…debía irse de ahí.

- Tú no lo hiciste- declaró tan segura como de que el sol saldría mañana.

Harry no se molestó en levantar su mirada, sino que siguió observando atentamente el contenido de su libro.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura? A penas me conoces- le preguntó con incredulidad, estaba enojado y triste porque cerrarían el único lugar que le había dado la esperanza de finalmente poder escapar de sus tíos. Lo regresarían con los Dursley y su vida volvería a ser un infierno…

La pelirroja apretó sus pequeñas manos y contuvo unas lágrimas, estaba segura porque tenía un gran temor de acertar sobre quién era el verdadero culpable.

- Tú no lo hiciste- repitió sin esperar a escuchar la respuesta, simplemente salió del lugar a toda prisa, no le importaba nada más que alejarse de ese trágico niño para no hacerle más daño.

Corrió por los obscuros pasillos del castillo, por alguna razón desconocida no se topó con ningún profesor y pudo llegar hasta los fríos terrenos del colegio donde el aire soplaba con fuerza.

Su largo cabello se agitó al compás del viento y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, pero no le importó, nada le importaba más que el profundo deseo de saber la verdad.

¿Acaso ella…?

Corrió hasta las orillas del Lago Negro donde la luna era reflejada por la obscura superficie del agua haciéndola ver casi sobrenatural.

Entonces lo vio frente a ella.

- Ginny ¿qué haces?- le preguntó el guapo joven de negro cabello y amable mirada, le habló con tanta familiaridad que la niña supo que lo conocía de alguna manera.

- ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó casi con temor.

El chico sonrió sin moverse demasiado pues era sencillamente un reflejo en el agua.

- Sabes quién soy- respondió.

La niña volvió a examinarlo y de su túnica extrajo un diario de piel, el diario que había encontrado entre sus pertenencias y que sorprendentemente se había convertido en su confidente. Lo miró encontrando rápidamente las iniciales de quien le había contestado sus pensamientos y calmado sus inquietudes.

T.M.R.

- ¿Tom?- susurró con inseguridad.

El reflejo amplió su sonrisa y asintió.

- Así es Ginny, he esperado este momento por mucho tiempo- declaró- Había querido conocerte desde que comenzamos a escribirnos…

- ¿Cómo es posible? Tú no existes…

- Todo es posible con magia- la interrumpió sin perder su tono gentil- Es posible que dejes atrás la sombra de tus hermanos y hagas tu propio nombre, es posible que dejes atrás la pobreza de tu familia y te hagas famosa, es posible que el chico que quieres se enamore de ti…- enumeró recordando las confesiones de la niña.

- He tenido terribles pesadillas…- objetó la otra incapaz de olvidar la desesperación que la había orillado a ir hasta ese lugar.

- Lo sé, pero todo terminará pronto- la calmó el otro- Regresa al castillo y juntos lo resolveremos- dijo ofreciendo su consejo como si realmente esa fuera la solución.

Ginny supo que no debía aceptar, su mente le decía que lo hiciera pero su corazón se negaba rotundamente. El recuerdo de unos ojos verdes la hizo tomar la decisión que cambiaría su vida y la de muchos.

Recordando que era una gryffindor, inspiró profundamente y miró a la luna una vez más.

Era una luna llena, enorme y hermosa pues poseía un matiz sepia que la llenaba de misterio, deseó poder contemplarla para siempre pues su resplandor la hacía creer que jamás se ocultaría…pero el sol debía salir y la luna debía partir entonces.

Bajó su mirada encarando nuevamente al reflejo de Tom y lo supo. Ahí, en el fondo de sus ojos claros, detectó ese brillo de maldad y de ser de sangre que poseía…Tom no era un ángel, era un demonio y ahora lo sabía.

Miró el diario que llevaba en sus manos, lo abrazó con fuerza y saltó al agua rogando porque su convicción fuera suficiente para redimir el gran error que había cometido.

A lo lejos escuchó el colérico grito de Tom y el diario comenzó a calentarse entre sus brazos, pero ella seguía hundiéndose en las aguas del Lago Negro.

Mientras descendía y su oxígeno se agotaba, pensó en su vida. No había sido mala, de hecho había sido muy buena pese a todas las complicaciones de vivir con seis hermanos mayores y usar ropa de segunda calidad; recordó el amoroso rostro de su papá, los regaños cariñosos de sus mamá, las personalidades de sus hermanos, los ojos de Harry…y, al tiempo que sus pulmones colapsaban, esbozó una sonrisa.

Al final conocería un poco más de la muerte.

…

_**SdI SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI**_

_**SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI**_

_**SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI**_

**A/N: De acuerdo, admito que este reto fue complicado pero creo que logré darle vida a algo (mejor dicho, muerte) pues nunca tuvimos presente lo que pudo haber vivido Ginny al lado de ese diario y, pese a ser tan pequeña, logró darse cuenta que algo no cuadraba.**

**El detonante evidentemente fueron las muertes porque originalmente solamente habían sido petrificados y había seguridad en su despertar, pero algo más radical tiene mayores consecuencias.**

**Por cierto, el amor en el sacrificio de Ginny destruyó ese horcrux (¿qué no el amor salvó a Harry?), sé que ese no es uno de los métodos para destruirlos pero aquí salió de esa manera.**

**Gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leerme y si gustan dejarme algún comentario, adelante.**

**Saludos!**


End file.
